


FMA Mothers

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems that were made, months ago on mothers day on Trisha and Gracia.





	1. Dearly Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about Trisha Elric and the love shared between her and her family

Trisha Elric was a wonderful mother  
She did what she could to raise those two boys  
A greater mom they would find in no other  
They excitedly showed her their new toys  
  
So dearly she had cared for her lover  
He left, never coming back  
She had not taken another  
Still, she had her life on track  
  
It kind of happened in a blur

Sadly, her time was cut short  
Sickness had overpowered her  
An ending of that sort  
  
So wanted was her love sought after  
It was she the boys wanted to resurrect  
They so desperately wanted to hear her laughter  
But their calculations were incorrect  
  
The outcome was unsuccessful  
In her place was a monstrosity  
For the boys, it was very stressful  
They had created an atrocity  
  
Before they considered it plausible  
Just needing some know how  
Human transmutation is not possible  
They realize that now  
  
Later after her grave was decimated  
While looking at her hair  
Found out she was never truly reanimated  
Guilt was no longer theirs to bear  
  
She was not made to suffer  
With the ordeal resolved  
Gone now was the buffer  
And their love for her had evolved  
  
They now appreciate the time they had together  
Cherishing her memory  
Delicate as a feather  
As though a part of a reverie


	2. Strong Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short poem from Gracia's point of view

In my home, the Elrics can stay  
Anytime they want, any day  
Friends of my late husband they were  
Good boys they are of that I'm sure  
  
Winry and them spent time with my baby girl  
She who is as precious as a little white pearl  
Although I do not have the power of future sight  
For Elicia, I will do what I can to raise her right 


End file.
